powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Owen Mack
Owen Mack is the Avalon Knight Black Ranger for the Power Rangers: Avalon Force. He is the last member of the second generational Avalon Knights and controls the Dragon Zord. Biography Before Avalon Owen is born in Camelot Creek on November 22, 1999. He is the youngest of two, his older sister is currently enlisted in Afghanistan. His parents are seasoned lawyers. Before the start of his senior year, he recently starting dating a girl named Isla. Becoming the Black Ranger Owen hung out with his friends, Gale, Beau, Tess, and Aubrey at the Port. However their ordinary day gets interrupted by the appearance of a being named Artemis. He seek seek their help in trying to stop a villainous empire led by the tyrannical Emperor Praxis from attacking the mystical land of Avalon. Artemis needed them to come not only to meet the Duchess, but to become the land's newest protectors, the new Avalon Knights. Owen initially was like the others with their short hesitation. However, Owen joined Aubrey, Tess, and Beau to follow Artemis; as Gale came later, they all teamed up to become the Power Rangers. Being active, energized, and dedicated was ample proof why he became the Black Ranger. He and the others managed to stop Praxis' attack on taking Avalon by stopping Messick the Hunter and help evaporated the dark mist. During his training with the others while learning more about his predecessor's past, Owen and the others had to stop a monster known as Redo from preventing them to bond completely with the reawaken Avalonian Zords. Once the monster was defeated, they eventually bonded with their own zords. Owen was scared a bit, but when he found out his zord was the Dragon Zord, he couldn't believe it. While the Duchess of Avalon had Beau helped Henlee transport a mysterious item to a well-guarded location, Owen and the others had to stop the monster Doctor DooVoo from corrupting the land with its curses. Once the rangers handle the creature, Owen was excited to learn Beau and Henlee's mission went successful. Owen joked whatever was inside that box was fake, but the Duchess insisted what's inside that box could be Avalon's salvation one day. While the rangers continue their training with Artemis, they stumble upon Scratchback, sent specifically to lead them to the mysterious object. Owen was upset that Gale had to face the creature himself. With their leader almost destroyed, Owen and the others convinced Gale that they need to work together as a team. Together they can end Scratchback, and indeed they had More Coming Soon... Physical appearance He is a Caucasian known to wear a black long sleeve shirt with two grey shoulder links woven on his shoulder top, and wears dark blue pants. Personality He is hardworking, strong, athletic, cooperative, open-minded, motivated, and dedicated to a reasonable cause. Appearances *''Power Rangers: Avalon Force'' (60 episodes); regular Black Ranger }} Notes *He is the first Black Ranger to control the Dragon Zord in the Talixverse. *Like Beau, he has a family member in the army. Beau's father is a sergeant stationed in Kuwait while Owen's older sister is stationed in Afghanistan. *He is like Megaforce/Super Megaforce's Jake, both athletic and both Black Rangers. *He is the first ranger in the Talixverse to have an active relationship with a female. However, he does hold some feelings towards Aubrey. *Having potential feelings for another ranger while having a relationship with a civilian would be the second love triangle in the Talixverse. The first happened back in Ocean Charge with the Green Oceanic Ranger (Nathan) and Tsunami Ranger (Jake) battling out their feelings towards a female civilian (Zoey). However in this series, this would be the first time a male ranger (Owen) will have feelings towards a female ranger (Aubrey) while having feelings for a female civilian. *He plays high school baseball. He is a fanatic towards New York Yankees' great legend Mickey Mantle. Category:Heroes Category:Males